No Air Songfic
by dattebayo1213
Summary: My first songfic. Please read and review. Constructive comments appreciated, flamers will be blocked. REALLY. Pairings: NaruHina, ShikaTema and IsshiAsu.


No Air: A Songfic

By: dattebayo1213

This is my very first songfic. Please R &R! Pairings are: NaruHina, ShikaTema, IsshiAsu and SasuSaku. The older people are about 20, which makes Asuka and Isshin about 15.

If I should die before I wake  
it's 'cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in  
a world with no air  
Oh

Hinata stared after the backs of Naruto and Sakura. It was all she could do to keep herself from running after Naruto and begging him not to leave her. It was an S-Rank mission, and she could not bear to think of life without him. Unexpectedly, the blonde turned around, for one last look at the village that was his home. He saw Hinata and gave her a cheery wave, his trademark grin plastered across his face. For one second, a look of grief passed across his face, but he changed it for Hinata's sake. He wanted her to be happy, no matter where he was.

I'm here alone, don't want to leave  
my heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I could  
make you understand.

Shikamaru Nara lay on the hill. "Tch. Troublesome…" he muttered. "I want that troublesome woman back here. RIGHT NOW." He suddenly noticed his little sister's footsteps across the hill and her plopping down beside him.

"It's fine, Maru-nii. I won't tell anyone." She said and did something she had not done since they were children. She hugged him. He tickled her behind the ears and watched her smile. She reminded him of Temari sometimes, but he didn't want to risk incurring her wrath. No, not Temari's, Asuka's.

But how (how) do you (you) expect me (me)  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Sabaku no Temari stood upon a hill of sand in Suna. "That stupid idiot." She muttered. "I wonder how he's doing… I really wish I could be there now. I wouldn't even mind the blasted humidity if he was there. Oh well, three weeks with Kankuro and Gaara it is." The girl walked into the building, turning back at the last instant to look longingly across the flowing sea of sand. "I love you, Shika-baka."

_[Chorus]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air  
can't live, can't breathe with no air  
its how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

Hinata went through the clutter on Naruto's desk. It was her apartment too, and she decided to clean it up while he was gone. She found a wrinkled piece of paper, which looked as if is had been caressed gently. It was a picture of her. She laid it on the desk where it was before. This was enough confirmation that he felt the same way.

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

"It's like someone is squishing my heart." Temari said quietly. She sat on her bed, fingering a framed picture of Shikamaru. "It would be more fun around here with you." Gaara paused near the doorway in mid-knock and stood there in silence. Maybe he too would find someone who made him feel like that…

No air, air  
Oh  
No air, air  
no  
No air, air  
Oh  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to  
hold me down for real (real)

Naruto Uzumaki yelled as soon as he saw Konoha. "I'm back, dattebayo! Hinata-chan! YAY!" Sakura smiled at his childish antics. "He still is twelve inside." She said. Hinata hung onto the gate. Naruto, despite being bloody and hurt, ran up to her and whisked her into his warm embrace.

Sakura saw Sasuke standing in the shadows."Hello." he said curtly. "I missed your annoying comments." Sasuke held out his hand and Sakura shook it. Their relationship was blooming, like the cherry blossoms.

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
you took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

Hinata watched Naruto run toward her and gasped. He was hurt and bloody, but he was alive and yelling her name. She blushed. In his arms, she felt secure and safe. She was safe from her father, the rest of her murderous clan and everyone. She loved him for that.

So how (how) do you expect me (me)  
to live alone with just me (oh)  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe

Shikamaru stared into the distance beyond the gate. She had said that she would be back today at three. He had been waiting since two-thirty. Yes, Shikamaru Nara had been early for something. "Where is she?" he questioned the sky. It began to rain.

The rain fell upon his face, wetting his tied up hair and running down his neck and into his ninja uniform. He reached up and pulled off the rubber band tying his hair back. Temari had always liked his hair down.

_[Chorus]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air (oh, oh, oh, oh)  
can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel when I know you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

Temari ran towards the gate, the weight of the packs she was carrying melting away as she neared the gate. The only thought on her mind was if he would be waiting for her. There he was… waiting just for her. She ran into his open arms and heard him say, "May I take your bags, milady?"

Got me out here in the water so deep (so deep)  
Tell me how you gon' be without me (without me)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air (no air)

"I missed you, troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're all talk, Shika. Mean it for once." Temari said.

"Is this enough?" he asked and swept her up into his arms, bridal style. "Next stop, cloud watching."

No air, air  
Oh  
No air, air  
No  
No air, air  
Oh  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

_[Chorus]_  
OH OH  
Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air  
can't live, can't breathe with no air  
its how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

"Sasuke?" Sakura called. "Are you home?"

"Hn. I'm in the living room, Sakura-chan." He said.

She paused after analyzing his statement thoroughly. "Wait… Did he just call me Sakura-chan? True love prevails! Shannaro!"

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

Naruto and Sasuke were in the hot springs. Not of their own wishes, but their girlfriends made them. So, they were sitting, naked and facing each other, in a big hole filled with naturally heated water. "Hn… So, how's Hinata doing?" Sasuke asked, emotionless as usual.

"Fine. How's Sakura? Has she punched you yet?" Naruto asked, grinning his trademark grin.

"No, dobe. That's reserved just for you." Sasuke said, smiling his odd half-smile.

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_[Chorus]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

"No fair." That's all Asuka could say. Isshin was sent on a mission by himself, without her, and I was having the most boring time. "Fine. I miss him." Asuka said at her mirror. "That doesn't mean anything!" Yoshino stared through the doorway. Her daughter was growing up.

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

Isshin Matsushita licked his finger and put it up in the air. "Wind from the north, 73.5 degrees." He said matter-of-factly and wiped his finger on his dirty black pants. "Asuka-chan must be waiting."

"No dip, Sherlock." Shifu said matter-of-factly. "You've got her on the floor for you, dork-face."

"Shut up." Isshin said, putting his hand over his face to hide his blushing. But it was the truth. He wanted her to be like that, because he loved her.

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air


End file.
